MIND READER
by Nieve Cielo
Summary: Gaara seorang Mind Reader yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain bertemu dengan Naruto sang direktur Hotel. / "Kukira kau memang tidak bisa bicara, padahal kalau kau bicara seperti ini kau semakin manis. Tapi kau ini sama sekali tidak punya ekspresi yaa?" / "Jika kau beri tahu sesuatu yang mustahil apa kau akan percaya?" / Warn:Yaoi/BL / Narugaa [Naruto X Gaara]
1. Chapter 1

**MIND READER**

 **Cast:** Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Other

 **Pair:** NaruGaa

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** Yaoi/BL/MaleXMale , typo, EYD hancur

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

 **Chapter 1: Collision**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu para muridpun sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, namun wali kelas 11-E belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Hal ini tak ayal membuat kelas tersebut cukup berisik pada pagi hari. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah datar yang duduk dibangku paling pojok mendengus malas, ia sudah mengira kalau wali kelasnya akan terlambat. Ia mengeluarkan headphonenya dan memakainya, kelasnya saat ini sangat berisik padahal dirinya benci dengan keramaian. Ia tetap bertahan dengan headphonenya dan menatap keluar jendela berharap wali kelasnya akan segera datang.

Gaara mengusap-usap lehernya, sang pemuda berambut merah itu kini tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju kantin, wali kelasnya tadi baru datang setelah 1 jam pelajaran selesai dengan alasan ban mobilnya bocor. Dan selama 1 jam tadi Gaara pun tak bergeming melihat keluar jendela yang menyebabkan lehernya sedikit pegal ketika menengok.

Sesampainya dikantin pemuda itu langsung mengambil beberapa roti yakisoba dan langsung menyodorkan uang pas pada sang penjual, dan tanpa kata langsung meninggalkan kantin.

 _'_ _Sepeti biasa, anak itu selalu seperti orang bisu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbicara..'_

 _'_ _Apa ia tidak punya sopan santun langsung pergi begitu saja?!'_

Gaara langsung memasang headphonenya dan langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan kantin yang saat ini sangat padat. Mencari tempat yang sepi cukup sulit bagi Gaara, akhirnya ia memutuskan menuju atap sekolah. Sesampainya di atap ia melepas headphone dan berdiri di tepi atap pembatas dan mulai memakan roti yakisobanya sambil menutup matanya meresapi semilir angin yang kencang karena mendung yang kelam.

"Sunyi.." Lirihnya pelan.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang, pemuda itu memakai mantel hitamnya dan menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

"Anda mau kemana Naruto-san?" Tanya karyawannya ketika ia sudah menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Aku mau pergi ke perusahaan tempat kita membeli furniture untuk lobby kita, ada yang ingin aku konfirmasi."

"Biar saya antar, diluar sedang hujan cukup deras."

"Tidak perlu Sai, biar aku sendiri saja. Kau awasi saja para koki yang sedang memasak hidangan makan malam untuk para pelanggan nanti malam. Kudengar dari Temari mereka sangat sibuk hari ini."

"Ahh, baiklah. Anda berhati-hatilah dijalan.." Ucap Sai sambil membungkuknya badannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya, seraya bergegas menaiki lift menuju lantai bawah. Sai tersenyum melihat kepergian Naruto, bosnya itu sungguh ramah dan baik, ia juga sangat bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya dan ia juga lebih suka turun tangan sendiri untuk kepuasan pelanggannya. Naruto memang dikenal anak yang mandiri sedari kecil diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 24 tahun ini dia sudah menjadi predir dari Uzumaki Hotel menggantikan sang ayah yang telah pensiun. Uzumaki Hotel merupakan Hotel Bintang Lima yang sudah memiliki lebih dari 30 cabang di Jepang dan beberapa di luar Jepang dengan pusatnya yang berada di Tokyo.

Naruto segera bergegas menuju basement dimana mobilnya terpakir, ia sudah bilang pada pemilik usaha furniture bahwa ia akan tiba pukul setengah tiga dan ia tidak ingin terlambat.

Naruto menghela nafas, hujan seperti ini membuatnya harus mengedarai mobil dengan cukup hati-hati jika ia tidak mau tergelincir.

"Untung saja tidak macet..."

Melihat hujan sudah tidak terlalu deras dan jalanan lenggang, Naruto mulai menambah kecepatannya. Naruto terkejut ketika menyadari ban depannya selip kemudian tergelincir dan menabrak motor disebelah kanannya dengan cukup kencang.

 ** _BRAKKK!_**

Badan Naruto terdorong kedepan, untung saja ia selalu memakai sabuk pengaman. Jika tidak, mungkin kepalanya membentur stir mobilnya sendiri. Naruto yang sadar jika ia sudah menabrak seseorang, ia langsung keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk dan meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Gaara berjalan dengan santai menuju parkiran sekolah dengan headphone ditelinganya. Ia mendongak mentap langit yang mencurahkan air hujan, segera ia memakai jaket serta helmnya dan segera mengendarai motornya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, membiarkan tubuhnya basah karena hujan.

Walaupun hujan cukup deras, namun Gaara bersyukur setidaknya jalanan cukup lenggang. Ia segera menambah kecepatannya dan menyalib mobil di depannya. Namun Gaara tidak menyangka bahwa mobil tersebut tergelincir dan menabrak dirinya.

 ** _BRAKKK!_**

Gaara terjatuh kedepan dengan tubuh terseret motornya sendiri sejauh 5 meter. Dan kepalanya terbentur pembatas jalan, beruntung jalanan sedang sepi dan daerah ini tidak ada lampu lalu lintas. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ia melihat seorang pemuda bermantel hitam yang kini tengah berjongkok menatap khawatir pada dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan, kepalamu berdarah. Ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit!" Mengabaikan hujan yang tengah mengguyur mereka berdua, Naruto menarik lengan pemuda itu saat ia melihat darahnya sudah mengalir kemana-mana karena air hujan.

Gaara tidak bergeming. Ia menghempas tangan pemuda itu dan berjalan mencari motornya yang ternyata tergeletak tak jauh darinya dengan keadaan lampu depan dan spion yang pecah dan banyak goresan sana-sini. Gaara berusaha mengangkat motornya agar tidak tergeletak ditengah jalan.

"Hey! Kau terluka kan? Sudah jangan pikirkan motormu, nanti aku akan ganti kerusakannya. Sekarang kita kerumah sakit saja.." Naruto menarik tangan pemuda rambut merah itu ketika sudah selesai mengangkat motornya dan membawanya kepinggir jalan.

"Ayo kita naik mobilku, kita kerumah sakit. Kepalamu terluka.."

Gaara berusaha menghempas tangan Naruto, ketika pemuda itu kembali memegang lengannya dan menariknya menuju mobil. Setelah memasukan Gaara kedalam mobil, memakaikannya selt belt. Naruto bergegas masuk dan mengunci mobilnya tepat ketika Gaara berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Ia melepas mantelnya yang basah kemudian mencari mantelnya yang lain di jok belakang dan diberikannya pada Gaara.

"Lepas jaketmu, pakai ini!" Naruto meletakkan mantel berwarna coklat di pangkuan Gaara yang masih saja memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

Gaara melepar kembali mantel tersebut ke Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku sudah menabrakmu sudah seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab!"

 _'_ _Kenapa anak ini diam saja? Jangan-jangan ia bisu..'_

"Aku tidak bisu!" Naruto terkejut karena Gaara bisa menjawab apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Ka-kau? Apa karena kau shock, gara-gara habis jatuh dari motor tadi? Maafkan aku, aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit!" Naruto menyalakan mobilnya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Terlihat ia sedang menelpon seseorang, sepertinya ia menyuruh orang untuk membawa motornya ke bengkel.

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang, untuk membawa motormu ke bengkel.."

 _'_ _Aku sudah tahu.'_ Batin Gaara yang masih saja memegangi kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau merasa pusing? Lebih baik kau senderan saja.."

"Oiya, berikan aku nomor orang tuamu. Aku akan membaritahu mereka ka-"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Bisa diam tidak?!" Kepala Gaara terasa berdenyut dan pemuda disebelahnya ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

 _'_ _Dasar anak jaman sekarang, tidak tahu sopan santun!'_

Gaara menatap tajam pemuda disebelahnya itu. Merasa ditatap Naruto menolehkan wajahnya.

"Apa?"

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Naruto sedang duduk di depan ruang ICU tempat Gaara sedang ditangani oleh dokter. Ia sedang mengutak-atik handphonenya mencoba menghubungi pihak perusahaan furniture bahwa ia tidak bisa datang. Ia juga menghubungi Sai sang karyawan bertanya apa motor pemuda rambut merah sudah berada di bengkel.

"Naruto-sama, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai yang baru saja datang bersama Kabuto.

"Ahh kalian, aku baik-baik saja tapi anak yang kutabrak mengalami luka dibagian kepala, sekarang ia sedang ditangani oleh dokter."

"Syukurlah, Anda baik-baik saja. Apa ada yang melihat kejadian tersebut?" Kali giliran Kabuto yang bertanya.

"Beruntung saat itu sangat sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat. Tapi aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab, setelah ini aku akan meminta nomor telepon orang tuanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pihak perusahaan furniture?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi mereka dan mereka berkata bahwa kunjungannya bisa diundur." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama, keluarlah dokter beserta beberapa perawat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Naruto langsung.

"Dia baik-baik saja luka dikepalanya tidak terlalu dalam, selebihnya ia hanya mendapat memar di kaki dan tangan. Kalian boleh melihatnya.." Ucap Dokter wanita itu tersenyum.

Naruto, Sai dan Kabuto membungkuk. "Terima kasih.."

"Aku akan mengurus administrasi dulu, Naruto-sama.."

"Ahh, baiklah terima kasih Sai.."

Sai membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kabuto menuju loket pembayaran.

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu, terlihat Gaara sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan kepala yang dibebat perban.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi.

Gaara hanya terdiam memandang Naruto dan Kabuto dengan tatapan tajam.

 _'_ _Ck, sial kenapa malah anak ini yang kena. Seharusnya Naruto yang terluka atahu mungkin mati dalam kecelakaan itu. Sia-sia aku membuat ban mobilnya mudah selip!'_

Gaara membelalakan matanya, orang berkacamata didepannya ini berencana melakukan pembunuhan!

"Oi! Oi! Kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu Gaara pelan.

Gaara menggeleng, ia beranjak dari duduknya mengambil jas dan jaket kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana? Katakan berapa nomor orang tuamu, agar mereka bisa menjemputmu disini." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang lengan Gaara.

Gaara kembali menggeleng. Anak ini susah sekali diajak bicara.

"Oke kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kabuto kau bawa saja mobilku kebengkel yang ada dekat Hotel, aku akan menggunakan mobil kalian untuk mengantarnya pulang.."

"Baik, Naruto-sama. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika Anda mengantarnya sendirian?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau boleh pergi bersama Sai sekarang.."

Kabuto membungkuk dan pamit undur diri.

"Oiya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto siapa namamu?" Ucap Naruto yang saat ini tengah menggandeng Gaara keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Gaara." Ucap Gaara dingin dan datar. Naruto hanya tersenyum memandang Gaara.

 _'_ _Ia manis.'_

"Apa kau bilang?!" Teriak Gaara sambil menyentakkan tangannya yang digenggam Naruto.

"Hmm? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.."

"Sialan!" Lirih Gaara.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Hey! Kau jangan terlalu akrab dengan karyawanmu yang memakai kacamata tadi!" Ucap Gaara datar dengan pandangan yang menatap keluar jendela. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di mobil setelah Naruto memaksa Gaara memberikan alamat rumahnya.

"Hee? Maksudmu Kabuto? Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Ucap Naruto santai namun tetap fokus menyetir. Hujan sudah reda hanya gerimis walau begitu langit masih saja mendung.

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Gaara.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi orang bernama Kabuto itu yang sudah membuat ban mobilmu selip." Ucap Gaara datar masih asyik memandang keluar jendela.

Naruto terdiam.

"Kukira kau memang tidak bisa bicara, padahal kalau kau bicara seperti ini kau semakin manis. Tapi kau ini sama sekali tidak punya ekspresi yaa?"

Gaara masih setia melihat pemandangan diluar jendela dengan wajah datarnya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang daritadi selalu menggodanya.

Hening.

"Haahhh?! Kau tadi bilang kalau Kabuto membuat ban mobilku selip?" Naruto menghentikan mobilnya mendadak.

Gaara yang terkejut hanya dapat membatin. _'Baka!'_

"Oi kau jangan diam saja, kau tahu darimana?"

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Gaara, Naruto membalikan bahu Gaara agar menatapnya.

"Kau tahu darimana hm?"

Hening.

"Hey! Kau tahu darimana? Kau tidak bisa menuduh orang sembarangan." Naruto mengguncang bahu Gaara pelan.

"Jika kau beri tahu sesuatu yang mustahil apa kau akan percaya?"

"Haa?"

"Aku bisa mendengar suara hati orang.." Lirih Gaara polos.

 _'_ _Kawaiii~'_ Batin Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Berhenti menggodaku, aku serius kau tadi baru saja bilang kawai kan?"

"Ehh? Kau benar bisa dengar suara hati seseorang?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

 _'_ _Jadi kau tadi mendengarkan suara hati Kabuto?'_

"Hmm.."

 _'_ _Dia yang membuat ban mobilku selip?'_

"Hmm.."

Naruto menyalakan mesin dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Pukul 6 sore Naruto baru kembali ke kantor sesudah mengantar Gaara pulang kerumahnya. Ia baru saja duduk diruangannya ketika Sai masuk.

"Anda sudah kembali Naruto-sama?"

"Hmm.. Oiya kau melihat Kabuto?"

"Kabuto? Mungkin dia masih di ruangannya, ada apa? Perlu kupanggilkan?"

"Tidak usah, aku hanya bertanya.."

"Ahh aku lupa, aku akan menemui Temari dulu sebentar.."

"Baik."

"Apa kau sudah membantu Temari untuk mengurusi semuanya?" Tanya Naruto pada Sai ketika mereka sedang menaiki lift.

"Sudah, mungkin sekarang pekerjaan Temari-san sudah selesai.."

"Bagus, Ahh Temari~" Seru Naruto ketika melihat Temari sang kepala koki berjalan didepannya.

"Naruto? Kau darimana saja, daritadi aku mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada.." Ucap Temari berlari kearahnya. Temari merupakan teman sekolah Naruto waktu SMA dulu jadi sekarang mereka sudah terbiasa berbicara informal.

"Sebenarnya, aku tadi ingin ke perusahaan furniture tapi di jalan aku malah menabrak seorang anak sekolahan.."

"Haa? Lalu kau baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Dia mendapatkan luka cukup dalam dikepalanya tadi baru saja aku antar pulang.."

"Apa orang tuanya sudah tahu?"

"Dia itu pendiam sekali, aku sudah bertanya berkali-kali ia jarang sekali menjawab. Wajahnya juga datar, dan lucunya ia memiliki rambut merah.."

"Rambut merah?" Tanya Temari penuh selidik.

"Iya rambut merah, oiya di dahi sebelah kirinya ada tato 'ai'-nya. Anak jaman sekarang~" Jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng maklum.

"Anak yang kau tabrak itu ia memakai motor bewarna merah?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Iya, dan kalau sering diperhatikan ia sangat manis.." Ucap Naruto sambil membayangkan wajah Gaara.

Temari terkejut.

"Gaara!" Teriak Temari tiba-tiba.

"Lho kok kau tahu namanya? Kau kenal dia?"

"Naruto, orang yang kau tabrak itu adikku.."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

.

.

Saya bingung mau tetep dilanjut atau enggak FF seperti ini, saya kurang PD hehe.. Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah membaca FF ini, mohon maaf jika banyak typo dan EYD yang berantakan..

Sekian.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gaara!" Teriak Temari tiba-tiba.

"Lho kok kau tahu namanya? Kau kenal dia?"

"Naruto, orang yang kau tabrak itu adikku.."

"Apa?"

 **MIND READER**

 **Cast:** Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Other

 **Pair:** NaruGaa

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** Yaoi/BL/MaleXMale/ typo/ EYD hancur

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

 **Chapter 2: Collaboration**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Gaara menghela nafas lelah, daritadi kakak perempuannya ini bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Padahal Gaara sudah bilang bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, tapi kalau yang namanya Temari perempuan itu tidak bisa percaya begitu saja.

"Benar kan Gaara, kepalamu tidak sakit lagi?" Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan sang kakak yang tidak berhenti membolak-balik wajah sang adik jika ada luka lain yang tidak terlihat.

Diperlakukan seperti itu Gaara hanya diam, malas menjawab pernyataan Temari yang tidak pernah berhenti menanyakan keadaannya.

"Gaara, kalau ada orang bertanya dijawab dong. Kebiasaan.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Temari.."

"Nahh, selalu seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kepala kamu aja diperban tebal kayak gini. Kok bisa seperti ini Gaara?"

 _'_ _Untung saja wajah manisnya tidak sampai memar.'_ Batin Temari sedangkan Gaara hanya facepalm.

Gaara menghela nafas lagi, Temari terlalu berlebihan. Padahal sebenarnya ia mengantuk dan ingin cepat-cepat bergelung di ranjang empuknya, namun sejak setengah jam tadi Temari tiba-tiba pulang cepat dan langsung menginterogasi dirinya. Akhirnya Gaara jadi tidak bisa beristirahat, padahal badannya terasa pegal-pegal karena habis jatuh dari motor tadi.

"Gaara! Ya ampun! Temari apa kecelakaannya parah? Kenapa sampai seperti ini?"

Satu lagi kakak Gaara, yang menyebalkan -menurutnya- tiba-tiba datang dan beralih memegang kedua pundak Gaara dan membolak-balik seperti yang dilakukan kakak perempuannya tadi. Gaara hanya meringis ketika Kankurou terus memeriksa tubuh Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kata Naruto ia sempat terlempar ke pinggir pembatas jalan.."

"Naruto? Ia melihat kejadiannya?"

"Bukan. Ia yang menabrak Gaara.."

"Bosmu itu? Menabrak Gaara?"

Temari mengagguk kemudian, beranjak pergi ke dapur. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri terlihat tidak perduli malah mengambil remote TV dan menyalakannya, menganti-ganti chanel yang menurutnya bagus.

"Kenapa bisa Temari?" Kankurou mengikuti Temari ke dapur.

Gaara dengan cueknya tetap menonton acara TV kesukaannya. Dalam hatinya tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia terkejut mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah bos di tempat Temari bekerja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang baru Gaara sadari jika diluar sedang gerimis, mungkin tengah malam nanti hujan pikirnya.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Pukul 11 malam Naruto baru sampai di apartemen mewahnya, tak banyak membuang waktu ia langsung saja menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia menghidupkan shower dan sengaja memilih air dingin untuk menyegarkan kepalanya padahal diluar sedang hujan deras.

Naruto hanya berdiri sambil mendongak dibawah shower meresapi dinginnya suhu dan air shower yang menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya. Pikirannya menerawang ke seorang pemuda yang tadi siang ia tabrak.

 _'_ _Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi orang bernama Kabuto itu yang sudah membuat ban mobilmu selip.'_

Ia tak tahu harus percaya atau tidak pada pemuda berambut merah, tapi bukankah Gaara sudah membuktikan padanya jika ia bisa membaca pikirannya, termasuk pikiran Kabuto tentunya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Gaara juga bukan mirip anak nakal, apakah ia harus percaya pada anak itu?

Ngomong-omong soal Gaara, Naruto benar-benar terkejut karena Gaara merupakan adik dari Temari chef di hotelnya. Ia pikir adiknya Temari hanya Kankurou ternyata ada lagi dan katanya yang paling bungsu, Naruto tentunya shock dan tambah merasa bersalah. Pasalnya Temari merupakan teman semasa SMA dulu dan mereka berdua sangat dekat hingga waktu mereka berdua lulus Temari pindah ke kota Suna sedangkan Naruto tetap di Konoha, hingga 3 tahun yang lalu Temari kembali ke Suna dan mulai bekerja di Hotelnya sebagai seorang chef. Tadi Temari sempat menelponnya bahwa besok ia akan ambil cuti satu hari jadi besok lusa baru berangkat.

"Apa aku harus kerumahnya ya?" Gumam Naruto entah pada siapa.

Ia mematikan shower mengambil handuk dan melilitkan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tak ada salahnya berkunjung.."

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Keesokan harinya Gaara sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, ia sedang berdiri di depan cermin sambil sesekali memegang perban dikepalanya dan hasilnya ia meringis menahan sakit akibat tekanan tangannya pada kepalanya. Sadar akan tindakan anehnya ia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas ranjangnya, kemudian bergegas untuk turun menuju lantai bawah.

"Gaara! Kau mau kemana?" Baru saja Gaara sampai pada pijakan tangga terakhir, sang kakak Temari tiba-tiba berteriak padanya.

"Sekolah.." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah datar sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut dengan teriakan Temari.

"Jangan bercanda Gaara, kau masih sakit kan? Sudah ganti bajumu! Kau akan libur hari ini, aku tidak mau ambil resiko bahwa nanti kau sampai pingsan.."

 _'_ _Aku tidak selemah itu.'_ Pikir Gaara.

"Kenapa Temari? Kenapa harus teriak-teriak?" Kankurou baru saja datang dari arah dapur sambil salah satu tangannya membawa secangkir teh.

"Lihat itu Kankurou, Gaara sudah mau berangkat sekolah! Wajahnya saja masih pucat!"

"Gaara, betul kata Temari kau lebih baik istirahat dirumah dulu saja.."

"Tapi, aku.."

"Sudah sana ganti bajumu, lalu cepat turun Neechan sudah membuat sarapan kita sarapan bersama.." Ucap Temari sambil mendorong Gaara untuk menaiki tangga.

 _'_ _Anak itu..'_ Pikir Temari yang tentu saja didengar oleh Gaara.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju perjalanan ke rumah Temari tentunya untuk menengok si merah. Sempat sebelum pergi, ia merasa kebingungan masalah buah tangan yang hendak ia berikan pada Gaara, ia menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam hanya untuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya bahwa ia akan memberikan Gaara boneka, tapi ia takut nanti bakal digantung Temari. Akhirnya dengan bantuan Sai ia berhasil membawakan beberapa kue muffin dan bolu untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Neechan nggak berangkat saja sihh?" Tanya Gaara memandang Temari yang tengah berkutat di dapur.

"Lho, Neechan cuti Gaara.. kamu kan lagi sakit, Kankurou nggak bisa libur jadi Neechan yang bakal jagain kamu.."

Gaara hanya manyun dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya bermain game di gadgetnya. Sedari tadi anak itu hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas di ruang tengah, yang membuat Temari sedikit jengah.

"Gaara, kamu itu kalo sakit tiduran aja di kamar.. atau mau Neechan temenin?"

 _'_ _Kan aku udah bilang aku nggak sakit!'_

 ** _Ting Tong_**

"Gaara, kamu tolong bukain pintunya dulu yaa.. Neechan lagi sibuk.."

Tanpa banyak protes, Gaara melangkah menuju pintu memutar kenopnya dan membukakan pintu melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung pagi-pagi ke rumahnya.

"Ehh.. Gaara.."

Gaara hanya tertegun memandang Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil menenteng papper bag.

"Ahh, silahkan masuk.." Gaara menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Naruto?! Kenapa tidak bilang mau kemari?" Ucap Temari ketika melihat Naruto yang baru saja datang.

"Kau terlihat berbeda sekali ketika di rumah Temari.."

"Kau ini! Sudah duduk saja dahulu, aku masih ingin melanjutkan membuat jus.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Gaara yang masih berkutat dengan gadgetnya.

"Gaara, motormu hari ini akan jadi nanti petugas bengkel akan mengantarnya kemari.." Gaara menatap wajah Naruto ketika dirinya berbicara, ia diajarkan dan sering diingatkan oleh Temari untuk menatap wajah orang yang berbicara padanya.

"Hm. Terima kasih." Gaara hanya mengangguk dan berucap datar.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apa masih sakit? Oiya, ini aku bawakan kue muffin dan bolu untukmu semoga kau suka.." Ucap Naruto seraya mengelus permukaan perban di kepala Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa walau kadang agak pusing, kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini.."

"Kalau masih sakit seharusnya kau itu bilang Gaara.." Gaara hanya mengangguk sembari mengintip kue yang di bawa Naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya sedikit speechless dengan sifat Gaara yang cuek dan datar, ia sedikit bingung apa Gaara tidak capek dengan wajah datar seperti itu?

"Gaara, soal Kabuto.." Naruto memelankan suara sambil sesekali melirik kepada Temari yang tengah mengupas buah mangga.

"Ada apa?"

"Begini, soal kau yang bisa membaca pikiran Kabuto dan kau bilang bahwa dia yang berusaha mencelakaiku. Kau benar-benar serius kan?"

"Tak apa kalau kau tidak percaya.."

"Ahh, bukan seperti itu.. aku hanya memastikan saja.."

"Aku memang mendengarnya sendiri, lebih baik kau harus berhati-hati padanya.."

"Aku percaya padamu.."

Gaara menatap wajah Naruto intens. "Apa?"

"Ya, dan aku harap kau mau berkerja sama denganku.."

Gaara terdiam dan mengernyit heran.

"Aku mau kau membantuku untuk mengetahui apa alasan Kabuto melakukan hal itu.."

 _'_ _Apa maksudnya..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung~

Maaf jika chapter ini agak membosankan, untuk chapter depan saya usahakan akan update cepat:)

Terima kasih sudah membaca~ /bow/

.

.

Sekian.


End file.
